Um amor sem preconceitos
by betweenacts
Summary: Alex cabot está de volta....e nosso querido Munch se apaixonou novamente, quem será a sortuda?R & R


Título: **Um amor sem preconceitos.**

Tipo: EO / CJ

Categoria: Drama / Comédia

Sinopse: Alex está de volta depois do programa de proteção às testemunhas, John está apaixonado, por qual das nossas promotoras?

Discriminação: eles pertencem à Dick Wolf films e NBC productions.

**Um amor sem preconceitos...**

John(com um sorriso de orelha à orelha): bom dia!

Fin: bom dia...sem piadas?

John(tira seu palitó e põe no armário do dets.): um homem não pode mudar seus conceitos?

Liv(chegando de mãos dadas com o El): tah apaixonado amigo?

John: naum eh soh vc que tem direito!

Liv: Conheço a sortuda?(tirando seu terninho e dando pro el guardar) brigada!

John: naum eh do seu interece, ainda!

liv: então eu conheço...eh a Monique jeffries?

John: segredo!

Liv: eh a Monique naum eh?

John: nope!

Liv: quem eh...?

Chegam Casey e Alex(o caso da Alex fora resolvido e ela estava de auxiliar da Casey)

Liv(para o Fin): pode ser uma das duas!

Fin: eh a Alex, soh pode ser!

Liv: a gente conhece alguma mulher burra?

Fin(olha sem entender): Por quê?

Liv: uma vez mandaram psicólogos pra todos nós e uma das mulheres perguntou sobre o q o John

achava do amor, ele naum respondeu falou q o trabalho dela era falar pra ele e ela fez um perfil

dele! ela tava falando das exs dele, todas eram mtu burras, mas bonitas!

fin: Ele nunca se apaixonou de verdade por nenhuma delas, vai ver ele encontra o amor em alguém

com inteligência equivalente à dele!

Liv: então soh pode ser uma dessas duas!

fin: Pode ser você! você eh bonita E inteligente!(dando enfase ao "E")

Liv: mas ele naum estaria tão feliz! eu vou casar lembra?(e mostra a aliança em seu dedo)

Fin: você está certa...Então Alex ou Casey?

Alex: Ele foi acusado de todas as acusações bom trabalho Dets!(disse olhando para john q sorriu)

Fin(p/ Liv): Eh a Alex!

Casey: Mas... ele soh ficará preso por 16 anos! Eu sei q vcs esperavam mais!(olhou pra todos e

quando olhou para o John ele soriu e mecheu os lábios soh pra ela ver)

John(soh pra Casey): vc foi excelente!

Liv(p/ Fin): eh a Casey!

Fin: na verdade a pergunta continua...Alex ou casey?

Liv: o cara eh tão cabeça dura que nem nós conseguimos destinguir quando ele tah sendo gentil ou

se eh a pessoa na qual ele ama!

Fin: eu acho q eh a Alex!

Liv: Eu acho q eh a Casey!

Fin(levantando a mão para ela cumprimentar): apostado?

Liv: apostado!

Elliot: Alex, posso conversar com vc?

Alex: claro!

Liv(se enche de ciúmes e fala para casey): o q ele quer com ela?

Casey: pára de ciúmes!

Liv: eu mato essa loira aguada!

Casey: que eh sua amiga!

Liv: ela vai ter q voltar pro programa de testemunhas se continuar assim!

Casey: Liv, quando um homem ama uma mulher ele naum tem olhos pra outra, e amiga ele te ama! a

mulher eh a msm coisa e ambas eu e ela estamos, naum tem problemas, o cara dela naum eh o

Elliot!

Liv: e quem eh?

Casey: eu naum posso te contar!

Liv: vc naum confia em mim?

Casey: naum eh que eh mtu sério, e eu naum qro acabar com a confiança dela em mim! me perdoa!

Liv: tudo bem, e vc, quem vc ama!

Casey(morde o lábio inferior): Tah bom eu te conto...

Ell: Liv vamos embora tah tarde!

Casey: depois a gente se fala!

jah na casa da Liv

Liv: o q era aquilo com a dra. Cabot Elliot Stabler!?

Ell: aquilo o quê?

Liv(e cruza os braços na frente de seu corpo com ciúmes visível): o que vc falou com a alex,

escondido?

Ell: Livvy pára de ciúmes, vc sabe q eu te amo, pra quê ciúmes?

Liv: pq as vezes naum parece real q um homem como vc(aponta para ele) ama alguém como eu!(aponta

para si)

ele lhe agarra a cintura e dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado

Ell: Mas eh real!

Casa da Promotora Casey Novak

XxXxXx: vc está linda hj!

casey sorri tímida!

XxXxXx: soh hj naum, sempre! te amo casie!

casey: e tbm te amo!(ela o puxa para um beijo)

Casa da Promotora Alex Cabot

alex: vc está mtu charmoso!

XxXx: naum mais do q vc!

Alex: eu qria gritar aos quatro ventos q te amo!

XxXx: por enquanto soh pode ficar entre nós!

Alex: pq?

XxXx: Ética Le!

Alex o beija apaixonadamente!

Dia seguinte SVU

john(com um sorriso maior q do dia anterior): Bom dia à todos!

Liv: essa mulher te pegou de jeito hein amigo!

John: ela eh dona do meu coração!

Fin: Dessa vez eh amor msm, nunca vi vc sem fazer piada!

John: O amor muda a gente!(Elliot estava na sala do Cap e sái) naum eh Stabler!

Ell: Oq?

John: Que o amor muda a gente!

Ell(olha pra liv no olhos e solta um sorriso lindoo): Com certeza!

Fin: Arrumem um quarto e fiquem lah por dias, assim eu naum passo mal de tanta meiguisse!

John: Isso eh inveja!

Fin: Como pode ser inveja se até agora ninguém sabe quem eh a sua!

John: ela eh linda, inteligente! um anjo q foi colocado an minha vida...

Liv: e vc tah louko de amores por ela!

John: absolutamente!

Liv: quem eh ela?

John: uma das suas amigas!

Liv: Isso eu jah sabia(ele olha-a assustado) Qual delas?

John: Ela eh loira...

Liv(olha-o tirando sarro): as duas são!

john: Tem olhos claros...

Liv: pare de dizer o obivio!

John: vc a odiava quando a conheceu!

Liv: eu odiava as duas quando as conheci!

John: Ela eh...

Cap: Benson, tutuola caso pra vcs!

Liv: Mas cap...

Cap: Caso!

(Liv vinha trabalhando com Fin e elliot com John, pois naum se pode existir romance entre

parceiros)

Liv: Fin, eu acho q eh a casie...quase certeza!

Fin: eh a Alex!

Liv: ele naum falou nada expecifico!

Fin: eh louco!

John e Elliot

Ell: quem eh Munch?

John: soh pra vc hein! Aqueles dois(apontou para Liv e fin) Eu tenho certeza q estão apostando

na gente!

ell: quem eh?

Uma das prmotoras chega

John(abre um sorriso): ela acabou de chegar!

ell(olha pra atras): ela!

Cap: o q vcs dois tem!?

Fin: estamos apostando!

Liv(dá uma cotovelada nele): cala boca idiota!

Fin: Ele ia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Cap: qual a aposta!

Liv(faz cara de aí meu saco no qual naum tenho): eh assim, quem acertar quem eh o amor do John

tem o outro de escravo por um dia! e nada de ser bonzinho naum, eh pra pagar mico mesmo e naum

pode reclamar!

Cap: então vcs naum sabem quem eh?

Fin: até o senhor jah sabe?

Cap: Todos jah sabem!

Liv: quem eh?

Cap: ela tah aí!

os dois saem desesperados da sala, mas à esse ponto a outra promotora jah havia chegado!

Liv: eh pelo jeito vamos ficar sem saber!

Alex: Liv, eu e o elliot vamos jantar hj a noite para falar sobre um caso, tudo bem pra vc?

Liv(o ciumes sobe a cabeça e ela fexh o punho pra bater, mas Fin segura sua mão): sem problemas

(entre os dentes)

Alex(vai saindo, mas se lembra de algo): Ah! eu e a casey vamos dar uma festa hj à noite para

apresentar nossos novos namorados, os dois estão convidados!

Liv olha para Fin e o Fin olha para Liv e falam juntos: Pode deixar!

Alex: tudo bem, tchau!

Liv(para o Fin): Eh hj q a aposta acaba!

john: Meninas! Eh...Minha noiva quer falar com vcs!

Fin: Noiva?

John: eh o noivado eh hj à noite!

O telefone de john toca

John: Liv, Fin fica pra depois teve um problema na procuradoria!(Os olhos de john se enchem de

lágrimas) eles estão mantendo reféns dentre eles casey, alex, Juíza Preston e Juíza Petrovsky!

Liv: John eu sinto mtu!

Todos foram para o lado de fora da procuradoria.

Ell: pq quando tudo está bem, algo acontece?

Liv(dah um beijo nele): Pq nós temos q provar q passamos por todas as fases, e q naum importa

como, juntos passaremos pelas q ainda virão!

Ell(Beija-a com mais paixão): eu naum mereço alguém como vc!

Fin: Cada um merece alguém, e naum q eu tenha encontrado, mas vcs são o casal modelo do Squad!

Liv solta aquele sorriso lindo dela!ell sente suas pernas até fraquejarem pois o sorriso de sua

amada o leva a loucura!

Liv: eu me sinto tão mal por estar sorrindo, quando meu coração chora, pois minhas melhores

amigas, minhas irmãs de coração! estão dentro deste inferno(e aponta para o predio na sua frente)

E eu estou impotente ante a situação!Mãos atadas por completo!(e começa a chorar, elliot puxa

sua cabeça para seu peito e ela chora)

Dentro do prédio

Alex se revolta joga cadeira várias coisa na porta enquanto casey apenas chora compulsivamente

em um canto da sala de reuniões a Juíza Preston tenta acalmar Alex!E a Juíza petrovsky tenta

acalmar Casey!

Alex: Pq? Logo agora q tava tudo melhor, eu vou morrer de verdade?

Juíza preston(a do caso de ontem, q tbm foi no epi ghost): Alex, se acalme!

Alex: O trevor tah lah fora e eu naum vou poder beijá-lo mais, naum vou ver aqueles olhos azuis!

Casey: o q eh pior eh q se eu morrer serão duas vidas a deixarem esta terra!

Juíza petrovsky(a q mais apareceu na franquia Lei & ordem): casey, vc tah grávida?(casey balança

a cabeça em afirmação)Quem eh o pai?

Casey(dah um sorriso ao lembrar dele na noite anterior): John Munch!

Juíza Petrovsky: Um bom partido!

Alex: e hj seria o noivado, a festa q eu convidei vcs(indo em direção as duas no canto) era o

nosso noivado, Meu com o Trevor Langan, da casey com o John! nós duas estamos grávidas!

Lá fora

John: justo agora q ela tah grávida!

Liv: John, me perdoa, quem eh a sua noiva, eu to no breu aqui amigo!

John: A casey! meu anjo de olhos azuis!

Liv: Fin!!! eu sei q a hora eh terrível, mas eu ganhei a aposta!

Fin: q hora péssima hein?

Liv: tem q desencanar!(Então pensa consigo própria) meu Deus a quem estou enganando?

bang um estouro lah dentro

todos param do lado de fora

dentro da procuradoria

alex: o q foi isso?

juíza preston: sabe de algo...eu preso em naum saber!

alex: cadê a casey?

juíza Petrovsky: ela foi ao banheiro! vc acha q foi ela?

silêncio

Casey: gente q estouro foi esse?

alex corre e a abraça.

Juíza Petrovsky: naum faça mais isso conosco!

juíza Preston: a alex borgia tah lah no escritório dela!

Casey saí correndo por ser sua amiga.

Casey(vÊ alex atirada no chão): Alex!

Casey à pega no colo e começa a chorar: Alex permaneça comigo querida!

Alex C: Casey...deixe-me vê-la

alex pega sua xará no colo e sente pulso!

Alex C: vamos cuidar dela ela ainda está viva!

Juíza preston: Vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros!

Juíza Petrovsky: eu vou ver onde estão os ladrões malucos!

Casey: vamos levar ela pra sala de reuniões!

Alex C e Casey pegam Alex b e à levam para a sala!

Lah fora

John: O q será q foi isso?

Liv: eh barulho de tiro!

john: Em quem será q foi o tiro? será...(começa a chorar)

Liv(pega o amigo e abraçá-o): calma John naum vamos pensar no pior!

Chega Trevor!

Trevor: O q tah acontecendo aqui?

Liv(q odeia ele p/ Fin): O q essa coisa tah fazendo aqui?

Trevor: cadê a alex?

Liv(p/ fin): Ah não... Eh ele o amor da alex...Por isso a casey naum quis contar!

Fin: Claro vc odeia o cara! como uma amiga sua te conta q vai casar com o seu arque-inimigo?

Liv: Eh uma situação com reféns! estão lá dentro; Juíza Petrovsky, juíza preston, a promotora

alexandra Borgia, a Promotora Casey Novak...e a Promotora alexandra cabot!(soando o mais

profissional possível)

Lah dentro

Bang!

Juíza preston: aí Meu Deus e agora?

Casey: Cadê a Petvy?(apelido da juíza petrovsky)

Juíza preston: ela naum tah com vcs?

alex C: ah naum...ela naum!

Lah fora

Trevor: O q foi isso?

liv: tiro naum tah ouvindo?

Trevor: pq vc me odeia tanto?

liv: Pq vc eh um presunçoso, metido, hipócrita!

trevor: vc sabia q eu e uma das suas melhores amigas vamos nos casar?

Liv: fiquei sabendo desse pesar!

Trevor: e eu ia te chamar pra ser madrinha!

Liv: o q?

trevor: eh...vc ouviu! eu naum sou uma pessoas de mtus amigos! e como ela te ama, sabe lah Deus

pq! Eu ia te chamar para ser minha madrinha!

Liv(pára e fica atônita): seria um honra!

Trevor(levanta a mão): bandeira branca?

Liv(corresponde): fim da guerra!

Começa a abrir as portas do prédio da procuradoria

Fin: O q eh isso?

john: a casey!(saí correndo e abraça sua amada) vc tah inteira?

Casey(dá um beijo nele): estou!

Alex c: ajuda aqui, cavalheiro!

John(pega alex B no colo): Sem ciúmes hein Casie!

Casey: ela tah desmaiada! Soh se eu tivesse bêbada além de grávida!

Liv(para Casey e alex C): vcs estão bem?

as duas: Estamos!

Liv: o q aconteceu...

ell(complentando-a): Lah dentro?

Casey: A petvy deu um tiro nos caras!

alex c: o primeiro foi na Alexis, mas os que seguiram foi a loka da Petvy!

Juíza Preston: petvy vc tah loka!

Petvy: Eu salvei nossa vida naum salvei Lois?

Lois: vc poderia ter morrido!

Petvy: mas naum morri e ainda te salvei!

Alex C: Bem senhoras, mtas emoções por um dia para uma pobre mulher grávida!

casey: para duas por favor!

trevor: Alex(põe a mão em seu rosto) vc tah bem?

Alex simplismente balança a cabeça em afirmação ele então começa a beijá-la com muito delicadesa!

Trevor: eu naum sei o q seria de mim se algo acontecesse com vcs!9pondo a mão sobre a barriga em

crescimento dela, ela responde com um sorriso enorme)

John coloca alex b na ambulância e vai ver casey!

John(põe a mão no peito sendo sarc´stico com uma ponta de verdade): Cassandra Carolina Novak se

vc fizer isso comigo de novo(ela o interrompe dando-lhe um beijo)

Casey: Eu te amo!

Liv: Bem Odafin tutuola, vc será meu escravo por uma semana!

fin: Pq eu aceitei aumentar a aposta? quem mandou eu ser ganancioso? ela eh amiga das duas não

eu!

Liv: vc vai me chamar de mestre! e eu vou te chamar de Lovebug!

Fin: ah não!

liv: qualquer coisa lembra!?(ele levanta as duas mãos juntas como se ela fosse por algemas nele)

Fin: Eu sou seu escravo...mestre!

Liv: mtu bem lovebug vc aprende rápido!

elliot(para Donald): eu naum qro ver o q ela vai fazer com esse pobre coitado!

John: casey vamos pra casa o dia foi uma droga!

Trevor: Alex eu convidei a Olívia para ser nossa madrinha(eles estavam de mãos dadas e as solta

e fica em estado de choque) Levantamos bandeira branca!

Alex C: vcs dois? O q aconteceu?

Trevor: ela eh sua melhor amiga, vc ama ela, e eu te amo! eu ia ter q aturar ela de qualquer

jeito!

Alex c(lhe dá um beijo): eh por isso q eu te amo!

No hospital

Liv: lovebug!

Fin: Sim mestre!

Liv: eu estou com fome, vai na lanchonete buscar algo pra mim!

Fin: Eu acabei de voltar de lah liv!

Liv: do q vc me chamou?

Fin: Eu acabei de voltar de lá mestre!

liv: e daí eu pedi algo pra beber daquela vez agora eh pra comer! vai Lovebug!

Fin: Aí meu Deus amado, essa mulher vai me deixar maluco!

cap: Tadinho dele!

Casey: alguém jah tem notícias da Alexis!?

Alex C: Eh jah tah me irritando essa demora!

Trevor: essa irrtação são os hormônios...ela vai me deixar louco!

Cap: Será q a Liv tah grávida, pq essa irritação toda dela...

Ell: Ela nasceu de hormônios auterados!

Liv: lembrem-se q eu estou na sala!

Casey: Eles sabem tão falando pra ver se ajuda em algo falar pra vc!

Liv: até vc Cassandra?

Casey: Oh naum me chama assim naum, q me lembra a louca da minha mãe!

Alex C: cassandra!

casey: alexandra!

Alex C: Golpe baixo!

Casey: vc pediu!

John(dá um beijo em Casey): Fica quieta va amor!

Casey: ah!(ele beija ela de novo)

John: shhhhh!

Fin(volta): Aqui mestre!

Liv: Lovebug vc sabe q eu odeio Hamburgão!

Fin(dando meia volta): Oh eu voltando pra lanchonete, vou começar à ter desconto!

Dr.: Vcs são algo da srta Borgia?

alex c.: Sim, nós trabalhamos juntos! como ela está?(apertando a mão de Trevor)

Trevor(Baixinho no ouvido dela): assim vc arranca minha mão fora Princesa!

Alex C.(solta a mão dele): Desculpa!

Dr.: ela está bem...podem ir no quarto!

Fin: Mestre...

Liv: lovebug, perdi a fome!

John: alexis tu naum morre naum menina?

Casey: Vaso ruim naum quebra Jonathan, por isso estamos ainda a SVU quad inteira vivos!

fin: ainda bem q vc se tocou, vc tbm eh da SVU Squad fofa!

Liv: Lovebug shh(pondo o dedo na própria boca)

fin: Nem falar mais eu posso?

Liv: soh se eu quiser!

Fin: Ah(ela põe o dedo na boca dele)

Liv: calado Lovebug!

Fin: Sim, Mestre!

Liv: Eu disse calado!

Alex B: o q tah acontecendo com esses dois?

Cap: o fin perdeu uma aposta!

alex B: Pra liv, boa sorte, vai precisar amigo!

Liv: eu naum sou tão malvada, ou irritada ou cabeça dura!

Todos: magina!

liv: lovebug me defenda!

Fin: mas eu...

Liv olha feio pra ele

Fin: ela naum eh tão assim gente(visivelmante sendo forçado a falar tudo isso, q expressava o

opostao da sua opinião) ela eh um doce de pessoa 24h por dia(estavam todos segurando a risada

pelo tom irônico dele) ela se estressa com muita rariradade e eh mtu difícil irritar ela tbm!

(mordendo o lábio superior pq estava pensando em como se safar dessa) ela tem a mente mtu aberta

e saca as coisas numa rapidez, ninguém tem que brigar com ela pra ela poder ver!(levanta as duas

mãos como se estivesse se rendendo) eh tudo intriga da oposição!

todos naum se aguentavam mais e começaram a rir

Liv: naum to gostando disso, vc tbm tem defeitos sabiam?

Casey: Cite um defeito de cada um de nós!

Liv: tah bom...

Liv(apontando a cada um q falava): a Casey eh Mtu metida e presunçosa! a alex eh mtu chata, mas

eu amo ela sabe lah Deus pq! O Don eh mtu mandão e se acha o dono do mundo! O Munch eh mtu mal

humorado e naum leva nada a sério, daqui uns anos nem a casey aguenta mais ele! a alexis eh mtu

paradona e sem noção ela eh séria demais! O trevor se eu começar naum paro hj!

todos começaram a rir e um brincava com o outro

Olívia se senta num dos bancos no quarto e está com clara cara de dor a única q repara eh alexis

Alex B: Liv vc tah legal?

Olívia se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro!

Casey vai atras e encontra Liv vomitando mtu.

Casey(pega o cabelo da amiga e segura para tras da cabeça pra ela naum vomitar em todo o

cabelo): acho q Daqui uns meses naum teremos mulheres na Unidade...estão todas grávidas!

Liv(parando de vomitar e levantando a cabeça sem-graça): Perdoa casey...eh...

Casey: Tudo bem, eu estou grávida tbm lembra?

Liv: Vc acha q eu estou grávida?

Casey: Eu pensei q vc jah tinha feito exames e provado isso! Vc naum sabe?

Liv: naum! eu...q dia eh hj?

Casey: Dia 15!

Liv(arregála os olhos): eu esotu atrasada duas semanas! Eu sou feito relógio Case!

Casey: e vc ainda tem dúvidas?

Liv: Eu soh achava q eu nunca seria mãe!

casey: liv vc casa mês que vem com um dos maiores reprodutores desse planeta e achava q naum

seria mãe?

Liv(dá um sorriso): tah pegando o humor azedo do Munch!

Casey: eh o amor eh estranho! e a convivência faz isso conosco!

Liv: case vc nunca me contou como começou vcs dois!

casey: Eh uma história maluca!

Liv: O suficiente para ser contada em uma banheiro de hospital com cheiro de vômito?

Casey(se levantando e ajudando Liv a se levantar): Depois eu q tenho humor azedo!

Liv: Trabalho com ele há 8 anos se lembra?

Casey: Vamos pra lanchonete do hospital pra eu te contar a história?

Liv: fazer o q neh? To curiosa!

na lanchonete

Elas sentam numa mesa no canto para terem privacidade.

Liv: Conta q eu to curiosa!

Casey: Estavamos um dia lá na squad, e eu sem querer caí em cima dele!

Liv: onde eu estava?

Casey: Foi durante suas férias!

Liv: eu soh tiro férias uma vez na vida e na vez q eu tiro acontece

isso?

casey: Deixe-me terminar por favor?

Liv: Termina!

Casey: daí ele fez uma piadinha! e o fin chegou e disse: cuidado casey

ele eh mtu velho pra vc! daí os dias se passaram e ele me chamou pra

sair! Eu disse q naum pq naum tinhamos chances, daí um dia eu disse

SIM! O dia todo mandaram flores para o meu escritório e à noite ele

apareceu na minha casa com um buque enorme de rosas vermelhas!

Liv: Ele eh louco, mas naum eh à toa q casou 4 vezes!

Casey: Ele me levou à um restaurante belíssimo na W. 42nd St, nós tomamos vinhos ele foi

perfeito, mas todos nos olhavam feio sabe, com cara de: Nossa ele tem idade pra ser pai dela!

Eu me sentia tão mal, naum com o John pq ele tava perfeito, mas com os olhares!

Liv: Mas pleo jeito vc ignorou!

Casey: Eu me senti mtu mal! Mas daí eu vi q era preconceito bobo, a maioria das mulheres se

casam com homens mais velhos q elas soh q a nossa diferença eh maior soh isso! Depois q saimos

desse restaurante ele me levou à um teatro no Broadway! ele foi mtu perfeito em tudo em todos os

detalhes!Daí ele me levou para casa! Mas daí eu naum aguentei eu tinha falado pra mim mesma:

Cassandra Carolina, se segura naum pega naum mão dele naum beija ele, naum faça nenhuma das

anteriores! Mas tipo, eu naum aguentei e vc sabe q dah pra ir à pé da Broadway até meu

apartamento e daí eu peguei na mão dele ele fez aquela cara de sacana q eu amo!(liv tava fazendo

uma cara como quem diz: Aí q fofo esses dois) Chegamos no meu apê e eu tava com dor de barriga

de tanto rir com ele! ele me faz rir, e isso eh tão bom! Daí eu abri a porta e fui virar para me

despedir e abcabei bejando ele, pq ele tava mtu perto!

Liv: E vc nem gostou neh?

Casey(começando a rir): magina! Bem posso dizer q tivémos uma niote mágica! Mas o q foi lindo

foi um mês depois quando descobri a gravidez! Ele pôs a mão na minha barriga e disse pro bebê:

Olha vc vai ser lindo como sua mãe, espero pq o seu pai aqui... Me fez rir tanto, ele me pagou

no colo e me levou pra cama ria à toa! Ele tah tão feliz q vai ser pai!

Liv(pega na mão dela): Eu tbm estou feliz por vc! Ele eh um grande achado, vc sabe disso neh?

Casey: Eh eu acho q sou sortuda!Vamos?

Liv: aonde?

Casey: Contar pro ell q ele vai ser pai...de novo!

Liv: Mas nós naum temos certeza!

Casey: Liv vc acabou de comer Pão de batata, e vc odeia isso! E vc rejeitou hamburgão h, e quem

te conhece sabe q vc eh capaz de perder o Elliot, mas naum hamburgão! Isdso eh coisa de grávida!

Liv: vc deve está certa!

Foram em direção ao quarto

Quarto de alex Borgia

Estavam todos rindo e brincando com a demora das duas.

Ell: Até q em fim Casey, o John jah tava oensando q vc tinha fugido!

John: Quem tava com medo de ter perdido a garota era vc Stabler!

Casey(beija ele): Acalmem-se meninos!

John: vc tah bem meu anjo?

Casey: claro q estou, só acontece coisa boa!(e olha pra Liv)

Ell: Amor o q aconteceu?

John: Cuida da sua garota amigo!

Alex B: ah to curiosa o q aconteceu?

Alex C: Soh vc tah curiosa neh Lexis?(ironia)

casey: Conta Liv!

Liv: Eu...(olha para as caras deles q perece de criança em manhã de natal)Estou grávida!

Alex B: O Elliot vai ser pai de novo?

Alex c: Eh o quinto jah fortão?

Elliot abraçou ela e beijava-a ria feito bobo.

Fin: ixi mais uma!

cap: daqui uns 7 meses naum vai ter mulher na Squad!

7 meses depois

A squad estava vazia estava apenas sentado em sua mesa Fin.

Cap: CadÊ o povo daqui!

Fin: parabéns vc será Vovô!

Cap: Naum intendi!

Fin: a liv naum eh como se fosse sua filha? então ela está em trabalho de parto, a Casey e a

alex tbm, no msm hospital! Por isso nada de Munch ou Elliot tbm! somos soh eu e vc!

Cap: Na verdade, ninguém! vamos pro Hospital!

No hospital

Stabler's room

Liv: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ell: Respira! respira!

Liv(puxa ele pelo colarinho): quando vc estiver na minha situação vc vai poder me mandar

respirar! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Langan's room!

Alex: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Trevor: Eu te amo!

Alex: Eu tbm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Munch's Room

Casey: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

John: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh naum me assusta!

Casey(dá um tapa bem forte nele, com toda sua força): cala aaaaaaaaaaa

bocaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

silêncio

Buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

O milagre da vida aconteceu, três belas meninas acabaram de nascer no Saint Catherine's Hospital!

Cap: Vc acha q é...

Fin: Sim, são as três, mais novas integrantes do SVU team!

Stabler's room

Dr.: Vc quer cortar o cordão?

Elliot(com a voz meio embragada pelas lágrimas): Claro!

Liv(exausta): Já viu quatro nascer e ainda chora?

Elliot(cortando o cordão): É pq esse eh da mulher q verdadeiramente amo!

Langan's room

Dr.: Eh uma menina linda! Quer cortar o cordão?

Trevor: naum magina primeira filha e soh vou ficar olhando!

Alex C: cala boca mau-humor! Mtu tempo com o Munch faz isso?

Trevor(cota o cordão): Eu te amo sabia? Vcs duas! Minhas princesas!

Munch's room

Dr.: Vai querer cortar o cordão?

John: Claro!

Casey: Dr. ele eh louco naum liga!

John: Olha q eu to ouvindo(corta o cordão) meu Deus ela eh a sua cara Case! graças à Deus ela eh

a sua cara!

Casey(exausta solta uma gargalhada): Esse eh o munch q eu conheço!

as três mais novas mãe de NYC são levadas para seu quarto q tem 3 camas com bercinhos do lado!

Resumindo ficaram as 3 no msm quarto.

Casey: Como vão mamis!

Liv: haha olha quem fala!

Alex C: pq tinhamos q ficar no msm quarto?

Casey: conspiração dos nossos maridos?

Liv: Isso q eu chamo tempo demais com o Munch...

Alex C: Tudo eh conspiração!

os homens entram no quarto

Trevor: Como estão as mães mais bonitas de New York?

John: Fiu(assovia) Alex Cabot eh a sua, deixa q da minha puxo saco eu!

Ell(chega naum fala nada apenas dá um beijo na testa de Alex, de casey e por fim de sua amada):

Realmente são as mães mais lindas de New york!

As três sorriem!

Trevor: O galã cuida da sua!

Alex C: Oh ciumento! Cuida vc do seu pq pretendente naum falta!

Trevor: A eh?

Alex C: Brincadeirinha soh amo vc!

John: O amor eh lindo!

Casey(puxa ele pelo colarinho e lhe tasca um beijo): te amo!

Cap: Oi meus amores!

Fin: E ae lindas!

Casey: love bug!

Fin: Essa pegou hein? A aposta acabou o apelido ficou!

Liv: Fazer o q neh?

Chegam 3 enfermeiras.

John(chega no cap e fecha a boca dele q está meio aberta): Oh vovô coruja pára de babar!

Cap: q menina linda!

Trevor: assim, como vc sabe q essa menina eh a filha da Liv, se nem eu sei qual eh a minha!

Cap(pega a menina da enfermaira em seu colo): olha pq, essa coisa linda no meu colo tem a boca da

Liv, com esse narizinho fofo igualzinho o da mãe! e eh mais moreninha, numa cor perfeita! aquela

(mostrando com a cabeça um bebezinho no colo de uma das enfermeiras) tem bastante cabelo pra um

recém-nascido aquilo são cachinhos ruivos! E eu jah vi fotos da Casey criança então sei q ela era

assim! a sua eh a de pouco cabelo, bem braquinha! Assim como a alex, q tem cabelo cumprido mas

pouquinho!

Trevor: agora eu entendio pq vc eh o vovô desses bebês!

Cap: qual o nome dessa coisa fofa! dessas coisas fofas!

as enfermeiras dão os bebês para casey e alex.

Alex: Essa, eh a Carolina Bernice Langan!

Casey e Olívia se sentem emocionadas.

Casey: Minha coisa linda aqui, eh Hanna Novak Munch, sem originalidade!

Liv: Oh Don(ele olha pra ela) será q eu psso segurar ela?(morde seu lábio superior)

Cap: Olha quer tirar ela do meu colo eu naum qro, mas eu qro saber o nome dela!

e pela primeira vez ela pega sua filinha no colo!

Liv: Umm, o nome dela eh... Daisy Joanna Benson Stabler!

Fin: homenagiou ele, mas e eu?

Liv: Quem mandou se chamar Odafin?

Todos riem!

Cap: Daisy? Gostei!

John: Obrigado pela parte q me toca!

John pega sua filha e diz: vc coisa linda, Hanna, vc eh filha de uma amor sem preconceitos!

fim

by Nina Webster


End file.
